Tori and Dumon: the unlikely lovers
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: hey guys hope you like the story give me ideas for more


Tori and Dumon: the unlikely lovers

**hey guys I'm new here to fan fiction and in my stories Tori is Byron Archlight's precious fragile daughter and she is deeply connected to her family but she shares an impossible bond with Quattro; I do not own yugioh Zexel all rights go to the creators of the series; if you want more stories of Tori_ x _ then please ask and _please _be appropriate about her and some one else_ I'm sorry_ but her relationships can only be with male characters; I will post as soon as I can...**

**Chapter 1: a broken heart**

"I'm sorry Tori I just don't think I'm giving you the love you deserve so this is goodbye I'll keep you in my heart forever my precious kitten" Raul explained Raul was Tori's boyfriend he loved Tori until he met this other girl he had already made out with her and he had to break up with Tori he would remember her forever but she was in his past now. "it's okay Raul I'll have an excuse to tell my brothers they didn't even know I'm still your precious kitten, though if you want me back" Tori cried Raul embraced her and they kissed for a long time they broke apart for air Shark was immediately at her side they formed a bond they could feel each others emotion they tried to ignore it and usually worked but if one of their emotions was peaked they were there no matter what he had brought Maya along they embraced Tori more Maya than Shark but he played his part Maya was angry her eyes were a beautiful lavender were a violent purple now sh whipped around hard her long silky purple ponytail made a sharp soft CRACK! Rio was at her side with a red aura around her Serafina had her fists clenched Cathy retracted her claws Shark just sighed and followed the angry girls. Tori fell into Quinton's arms and just babbled everything "come on precious duelist you can have some hot chocolate when you get home" Quinton held Tori close the passenger's seat was wet with her tears. when the girls found Raul he was kissing the other girl she left and he turned around to the angry girls Shark shuffled his deck while the girls went at Raul they had him tied up bruised. the girl's comments were next Maya first "Tori loved you and you break her heart for her you are low" Maya snapped in a dark and cold voice that shook Shark deep he new now how aggressive she could be Rio was even darker than Maya "you gave her everything and she gave you love and you betray her like that i see you near her and i swear I'll strangle you." Cathy was next "i don't care much for Tori but she is a beautiful strong duelists if she had her god cards with her I'd have her use them on you see how you feel" Serafina was last she punched him hard in the nose and angrily said "Tori is an amazing, beautiful,smart, young women and she is hurting because of you" his nose started to trickle blood Shark pulled them away. leaving Raul tied up. At home Tori was crying into her pillow she could hear Quattro in the other room shouting "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM HE DOESN'T HURT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER, NO ONE HURTS HER EVER, I'M GOING TO DUEL HIM UNTIL HE'S SORRY HE DID THIS BUT KISSING SOMEONE ELSE I'LL NEVER LET HER DATE AGAIN SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THE STING" Quattro went from shouting to practically screaming he calmed himself knowing Tori would be affected by his negative energy. "hey Tori come watch a movie with me come on please" Quattro begged softly he didn't give her a choice her eyes were red from crying so hard and her long green silky hair was now tangled Quattro held her as they went downstairs they sat down and watched a movie their favorite "the three musketeers" it cheered Tori up a little she was watched by a shadow the barian Dumon he was amazed by her beauty he fell in love with her instantly but he felt the protective wall from Quattro and Shark he knew this would be hard to overcome. Tori fell asleep in Quattro's lap and he carried her to bed and she was tucked in by Trey he kissed her on the forehead and she slept with Dumon hovering over her bed whispering "Tori you loved me you always have and you and I will date" he watched her stroking her hair he felt bad not giving Tori a say in this but he wanted her badly and he was determined to keep her he kissed her long and she smiled she was happy again.

**hope you like it I'll have chapter 2 out soon**


End file.
